


Her World

by ashangel101010



Series: Prisoner Hux and the Resistance's Shadow [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Experimental Style, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Let the show begin.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Shelley (OC), Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: Prisoner Hux and the Resistance's Shadow [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Her World

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

Her World

*

Main Theme- The Teeth of The Winds of The Sea by Current 93

*

Shelley is free unlike her man. Her black paws pad through the vent tunnels. She turns left and reaches her man’s room. She presses a silky paw to the grate and watches lazily as he cheats on her.

They’re on the bed, watching something with a thieving fox and a thumb-sucking lion.

Her man’s left hand, pickled red in the darkness, rubs circles in the Man in the Mask’s side. He must feel nothing because she knows those fingers can pull purrs, even in her most contemptuous moods.

The Man in the Mask’s right hand rests on her man’s lower back. She sees those beefy, leathery fingers twitching like he wishes to return the gesture, but, like the repressed, he cannot.

One day, she’ll find them using the bed for more than seats as they watch their colorful holos. It leaves her cold in the present, but wrathful in the future.

She turns away and slinks into the darkness.

*

Oh Luke, darling Luke, he’s a fool for love. She can see the holo of Luke’s ex-lover. She’s an unsmiling woman with pitiless eyes, a rival in another life. She’s blue, but that’s all due to the ancient relic that Luke calls a holoprojector.

_“Is Jaina there?”_

“A _hello_ or _how are you_ would’ve been nice.” Luke crosses his arm as he snipes at the doll-sized holo.

 _“Is she there, Luke?”_ She presses with unflinching strength.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Whatever shields he erected against her come tumbling down.

_“It’s been nearly a week since I’ve last heard from her. She was going to Yavin to see you.”_

“Why didn’t she just comm me?”

_“I’d imagine she wanted to see you in the flesh.”_

“She would’ve all along if you came to Yavin. I changed my comm frequency, but you knew that’s where the Praxeum would be.” 

_“You wanted to be a proper Jedi. Proper Jedi don’t need attachments, and that’s what families are whether they’re good or bad.”_

Shelley licks her paws and yawn. They always circle to this argument before breaking into triangles.

“I’ve been staying with my sister.”

_“You hate politics like your favorite dead Jedi.”_

“She’s not a politician anymore.”

 _“And I’m not the Emperor’s Hand.”_ She resounds with frost-covered hatred. She inhales and exhales to regain her composure. _“But I’m also the mother of our children, Luke.”_

“I’ll find her, Mara.” He promises like a stable boy to a flower girl. Mara’s eyes take on an effervescent light for a heartbeat.

She leaves the old lovers alone.

*

The prisoner never wears colorful jumpsuits like her man. Grays blanket him in the freezing room. She worries for a moment that even her silky fur will get stuck to the metal slits, but she manages to be semi-liquid and land solidly.

She draws close at the prisoner rocking himself for warmth. Blood messily cakes his chin and right fist. She wonders what secret lies beneath the cage of callus fingers.

 _“Pretty pittin.”_ He mouths for he has no tongue.

He opens the fist and its center contains a black tooth with red veins.

She takes it, chilling her teeth.

*

Her man is in the bathtub that claws the black and white tile. Rose petals litter the waters and adds a floral note to the hot air. He has an arm hanging off the side, swaying with the waves. She lands without notice.

_That won’t do._

She places herself under those fingers. They curl dutifully. She purrs and purrs until her mouth nuzzles against his palm.

“Whatcha got there, Shelley-belly?” She drops the tooth into his hand. He takes his hand away, earning a disappointed mewl from her. He faces her a moment later. The water sloshes violently and leaves pink drops on the tile. His cloudy eyes gleam with tears.

“It’s Tritt’s.” His shoulders shake, and he bows his head.

This is how he cries: silently. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here is the link: 
> 
> For those not familiar with Mara Jade, she is quite an important character in Legends/EU. She was the Emperor’s Hand, aka his personal assassin/court dancer, and wanted revenge against Luke for the Emperor’s death. Also, Palpatine’s ghost was practically screaming at her to kill him. She does by murdering Luke’s evil clone, Luuke. Eventually, she marries Luke and they have a son named Ben. She gets murdered by Darth Caedus (Jacen Solo), the son of Han and Leia and twin to Jaina, but her death repairs the rift between Ben and Luke. Is any of that pertinent to the series? Not really, but here’s an image of Mara Jade: [Link](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/7/73/Maralukeben.jpg/220px-Maralukeben.jpg)
> 
> Look at that, the plot just progressed! Anyways, the next chapter will be about Armitage sharing some details of his past with Ben and Leia, while Rey sends her Master off.


End file.
